Are you mine?
by Smile-like-a-maniac
Summary: Meeting under weird circumstances and the smell of sick, a new friend is made. Slowly becoming a part of everyone's lives and even returning to be part of the life of an old friend. Love, Lust, Desire all have to be hidden because the time isn't right. will they actually ever get themselves out of this mess and through the struggle of ones past in 'one piece'. ZoroxOC Alex
1. got my eye on you

**Hi guys this isn't a zosan... yep sorry about that it's zoroxOC BUT you get to know the oc he links in with other characters and everything. there are small suggestions here and there at zosan and stuff but its not a zosan based fic.**

**My OC is called Alex btw and i really do urge you to read this because im hoping to make it quite detailed and have a twisting kinda story line. Other characters will be introduced slowly into this fic, mostly characters from the actual anime. Not the best way to start my story by disappointing everyone by not giving them zosan but i do ship them pretty hard as well, but im trying a different ship xxx**

* * *

><p>"Nami, you should go over there, he's been looking over at you every time we have came to this bar, since Wednesday." Franky said leaning back into the comfy cushioned backrest of their spacious booth. The lights were dim in the bar and there was only a small amount of guests with a low hum of conversation filling the air and a slow-ish melody playing in the background.<p>

"I don't think he is looking at miss Nami-san." Robin commented, knowing fine well who this man was really interested in, though said person and all the rest were completely oblivious.

"He better not be looking at you, or im going over there and putting him in his place." Franky frowned slightly, not liking the idea of another man checking out his girlfriend.

"Nah i bet he's got curly-brow confused for a women." Zoro grinned as he insulted the blonde sat just far enough away for him not to receive a kick to the face, but he got a nice kick in the shin from under the table.

"I look nothing like a women you piece of shit." Sanji snarled, a frown apparent on his features. Zoro just laughed and continued to throw insults at the man, one of them about how it would be easy to get the cook confused with a women because of his scrawny ass and tiny waist. Franky had to intervene before a fight broke out between them. But then they were both pinned to their seats by Robin and her many hands as they continued to glare at each other.

"I think it's time for me to go home, it's getting quite late, but do keep me up to date on the handsome stranger." Robin winked at the remaining people on their table as her and Franky left. The stranger seemed to give her a grin as she walked past, he waved as she seemed to pass him a piece of paper, he took it with a small smile and whilst reading it, pulled out his phone.

The others soon left slowly giving their excuses leaving only the swordsman and the cook to ponder over the strange mans identity. Sanji obviously disliked the man already for catching the eye's of his ladies. But at this stage in the night Sanji was a little more drunk than he would have liked to admit and wasn't all that stable on his feet. Zoro however, wasn't really drunk but was mildly concerned for the cook he was looking paler than usual.

"You know what marimo, i'm gunna go over there tell him to keep his hands off my precious Nami-swan and Robin-san, You see Robin even gave him something on a piece of paper, i don't like him at all." Sanji spoke slowly as if having to carefully process the words in his mind before speaking them as he played with his glass.

"Curly-brow your drunk, you should go home." Zoro quite frankly couldn't care less if this guy at the bar was eyeing up the ladies and if Robin had given him some 'piece of paper', probably with her number on it, might know each other. The only time he would step in is if the stranger tried to force himself onto one of is friends, then shit would hit the fan. But when he looked up the cook was gone from his seat and heading towards the bar. That idiot he was going to start a fight!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It would be greatly appreciated, and even if you want to leave me some ideas or prompts they are always welcome as well though i have a vague story line set out already drama is always intresting ;)<strong>


	2. introductions and first impressions

**HAHA sorry for the delay whoever was actually reading this, i get random moments of insparation and write a ton in like a day. here is chapter two finallyyy hehehe gunna leave you on this not. ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT HELPS ME ALOT TO KNOW PEOPLE ENJOYED OR DIDNT ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR.**

* * *

><p>"Hey you, lady stealer, wanna goo?.. whoa. Your hair is really really bright haha not really ... ugh..." Sanji slurred before he keeled slightly into the stranger wresting one hand on the mans knee and one on the bar. He needed the world to stop spinning for just a second. Then he'd tell this bastard what for. Or whatever he came over to tell him in the first place...<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" A smooth voice whispered as if trying not to startle Sanji and make him feel worse. Sanji slowly tried to process why a lot of people had really seductive voices that were always lower than what you expected them to be. Not that this guy had a seductive voice or anything but it was a very nice voice for a guy to have. Yeah. That was it. Sanji felt the stranger getting up from his bar stool and cup Sanji's elbow to stabilize him. Sanji felt his gut twisting and doing flips as the stranger spoke and could only manage to look down and shake his head with a pained groan slipping from his mouth. The colour from his face drained and he looked up wide eyed.

The stranger stared back with bright green eyes filled with concern and immediately realized what was going to happen. In one swift motion he had picked Sanji up, Sanji was flat out against this strangers chest with his legs wrapped around the mans waist holding on for dear life trying to slow the oncoming nausea to no avail. It was rising fast as the stranger practically ran to the toilets with Sanji attached to him. Sanji did end up throwing up on the guys shirt, which he wasn't best pleased with himself for doing even if he was drunk, but the guy didn't seem to care. He dashed Sanji into a toilet cubicle and set him down on the floor so he could throw up into the toilet bowl. Sanji was retching loudly, emptying most of his stomach into the toilet subconsciously noting that the man was holding his hair out of the way for him whilst rubbing his back. The vomiting finally slowed to a halt and Sanji could actually focus and speak again.

He looked up at the stranger would currently had sick all over his shirt and all Sanji could think of to say was; "I'm sorry bout that, i'd normally throw up in your lap instead." Jesus Christ he needed to remember his manners. this man just saved him from something really embarrassing... Actually being carried to the bathroom by a guy and having my legs wrapped around him is probably pretty embarrassing as well. But, throwing up in the middle of the floor would have been worse.

"Haha, You can tell you're feeling better."

"Ah, sorry about the shirt is what i meant." _I am never drinking again. Wait wasn't Zoro with me at the table? _

"Yea, i know. it doesn't matter, it can be washed." He looked down at his shirt with a shrug and started to maneuver it off himself without touching the sick, whilst pulling a number of faces which Sanji couldn't help but laugh at, because the expressions were completely genuine and just out-right funny. "Don't laugh, I'll start laughing and then it might touch me." The stranger chuckled and finally discarded the t-shirt on the floor making sure it was in-side out.

* * *

><p>"Cook?" Zoro called as he entered the men's toilets. The idiot blonde had obviously no idea what he was doing. What if that weird guy was taking advantage of him right now? What if Sanji had allowed it? What if-?!<p>

"In here, Zoro." Zoro's train of thought was interrupted by Sanji's reply and he dashed to the said cubicle to see the cook sat on the floor near the toilet bowl through a barely open door. "Where'd the other guy go?"

"I'm still here. Ow." Shuffling was heard as said man apparently got up off the floor and opened the cubicle door, "These stalls are way to small." The man said stepping out whilst rubbing his head.

Zoro just stared for some time, this was the guy that was looking over at there table for days, and the ladies were always cracking on about how he was attractive. Zoro had never really payed any mind to them, but they weren't wrong. Far from it in fact... Damn. "Probably because they weren't meant for two people at a time." Zoro hissed without meaning to, the words just came out of his mouth.

The stranger looked really familiar with a sharp jaw line and slightly pointed nose, not ridiculously pointed but just enough to suit the mans face. Pale skin with a light scattering of freckles that were barely noticeable apart from on the mans arms, and a group of lighter more faded freckles on his cheeks and a small area of his chest and collar bones. He had messy ginger hair at the minute, which wasn't to short or to long and gave the man a tousled kind of look. his sharp jaw line was accompanied by a nice even layer of stubble that spread across a small section of his lower face and chin, made the man look rugged but professional at the same time, it was a pretty hard look to explain let alone pull off, but it suited him perfectly. a nicely shaped mouth as well which was accompanied by two lip piercings that were right next to each other on the right side of his bottom lip... yea the guy could be a model or some shit.

"whoa man chill, i haven't touched your friend, he's totally not my type. Or are you together, shit no offence by the way." The stranger turned to look at Sanji who looked utterly mortified on the floor of the toilet cubicle.

"W-W WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, NO WAY IN HELL WOULD THAT EVER HAPPEN!" Sanji screamed as he bolted up right onto his feet in the space of two seconds.

"ahaha- ha sorry. I couldn't really tell my gay-dar is obviously broken." The stranger laughed awkwardly whilst rubbing his hand across his chin and stubble.

"He is probably the most annoying straight man you will ever meet. or so he claims he's straight." Zoro rolled his eyes towards Sanji who was still outraged and simmering down whilst walking towards the other two men from his cubicle.

"Don't test me Marimo, i'll mop the floor with your moss covered head." Sanji snapped.

"Nice nickname." The stranger chuckled with a lazy smirk. His arms folded over his chest causing Zoro's eyes to flicker for a split second on the flexing muscles.

"Oh yea, what nickname did he give you when he came over to kick your ass? before he threw up all over you?" Zoro challenged, now facing the taller man straight on.

"I think it was Lady-stealer, but are those women actually yours? and if so, i don't recall stealing them from you Blondie." The stranger grinned from one man to the other.

"The names Sanji, hey have we met before because i swear i know your face from somewhere, whats your name?"

"Erm no i don't believe iv'e met either of you before." The pale man walked over to the stall to retrieve his shirt. "My names Alex, Eustass Alex."

"EH?!" Zoro and Sanji both exclaimed in unison "You are related to Kid? what?!"

"Yea, im the younger brother he doesn't talk about. Twins... if you were freaked out by the similarity in appearance, not identical by the way." Alex swung the dirty shirt over his shoulder. "Anyway i'm gunna have to go get this washed, nice meeting you, and Sanji learn to hold you liquor better you have a good teacher." He pointed at Zoro as he turned to leave the mens room.

Before the blonde could retaliate Zoro shut him up "Are you seriously going to go out there like that, the women in there won't let you out of the door."

"What why not?" Alex looked genuinely scared for a second before he realised what Zoro meant. "oh..." there was an awkward silence in the air for a few seconds.

"I doubt they'll even notice." Sanji added with slight jealousy.

"Yea, they wont care its only me, wait haha i have a plan." Alex clicked his fingers before he clicked his neck and closed his eyes. _This was the best part._

* * *

><p>"EH?!" Luffy bolted up right from his seat. "SO HE JUST TURNED INTO A TIGER AND WALKED OUT OF THERE?! THATS SO AWESOME!" Luffy continued to rush around the room with stars in his eyes before he stopped dead in his tracks. "we need to make him our friend."<p>

They were sat in the living room or Robin and Franky's house the day after Zoro and Sanji actually talked to the mystery man, and they had reeled off there story to the others, some were more excited than others about it. The room was cool even with the sun shining outside they decided it was more of a in-door day, it was to bright and knowing Luffy hes ware himself out running around like an idiot and get sun stroke or something.

"oh god." Nami sighed whilst face palming, she knew what Luffy was like when he got an idea in his head, they all did.

"I still find it hilarious that he thought you and Sanji were together! Haha he was brave to even ask!" Franky chimed with a grin on his face, still chuckling to himself.

"Should have seen this marimo bastard when he met him, he practically ignored my existence." Sanji laughed to himself knowing Zoro would take that in the worst way possible.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean! I was being polite, you shitty-cook!" Zoro roared. Sanji just laughed harder then everyone else in the room started laughing. Zoro started to turn slightly red.

"Marimo likes the look of him, that's what it is." Sanji gave Zoro a shit eating grin and chuckled as Zoro fumed on the opposite arm chair.

"Who wouldn't!? Did you look at him at all when you stopped being sick on him? The guy is hot." Said Nami, folding her arms as if to defend Alex's attractiveness, also helping take the focus off Zoro slightly which he was thankful for.

"Ah hey i saw him, not up close or anything, and i'm straight, but hes a good looking guy." Franky added lifting his hands up as if hes was admitting to something massive.

"He definitely got better looking as he got older i have to admit, he's always been quite the looker even when he was younger." Robin added smiling gently at the rest of the group who looked a little confused.

"I meant to ask actually, do you know him you seemed quite friendly with him when you saw him at the bar as you left." Zoro asked, and everyone seemed to lean in awaiting a response from Robin who just seemed to sit back against the sofa and smile.

"Oh yes, i've known him and his brother since they were small, i often looked after them as well when there mother had other engagements. I seemed to have bonded more with Alex than Kid however, Alex had to grow up very fast from a young age, they both did really but Alex always seemed to be second best. I could never understand why, he dealt with everything that happened in his home, took care of his mother and his brother and was the kindest boy you would ever meet, but well, he got sick of being walked all over, and went through a rough stage for a good couple of years where... oh dear i've said to much. but as you can tell i know quite a bit about him." Robin smiled, though a lot of them could tell it was a sad smile, her eyes looked sad and cold as if she physically hurt talking about whatever it was that Alex had went through.

there was an awkward drawn out silence, and then came the knock at the door.

"Ah, i forgot to tell you we were going to have company this afternoon, Franky would you go let our guest in please." Robin smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at the blue haired man. Everyone waited in suspense in the bright light of the sitting room, the curtains were open and the room was a comforting cool blue colour with brown leather sofas and armchairs. There could be mumbling heard from the corridor and laughing of a voice only a couple of them had heard up until now.

"Sooo this is a nice place you got Franky and you also got yourself a stunning lady. Have we met before miss?" Alex walked into the room with a bright smile on his face that seemed to make the entire room brighter. "I'm only joking Robin i missed you so much, its so nice to see you again, you look lovely as always." He reached out for Robins hand and pulled her off her seat into a hug.

"Is this Alex!?" Luffy asked rather loudly to anyone who was listening.

"Yes i am, oh i've met some of you before, Sanji, Zoro, and i guess from What Robin tells me you're Luffy, nice to meet you man. And you must be Nami, another lovely lady so i'm told, nice to meet you." He walked over and kissed Nami's hand like a gentleman would and still kept this sunny smile on his face. Everyone was pretty cheerful apart from Sanji who was muttering to himself about this Alex guy trying to steal his beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-san. "And there isn't any seats damn... Robin do you mind if i-"

"Go ahead." Robin knew what he was going to ask.

"Thank you, mother dearest." He gave her a cheeky wink before suddenly Alex was gone. It was that fast, if you blinked you missed it, all that was left in his place was a ginger tabby cat with bright green eyes. Who then proceeded to jump up onto the arm of Zoros chair and try and sit down. Before he could sit down however Zoro had grabbed the cat and put him in his lap.

"Don't sit on the arm of the chair, its meant to be an arm rest not a cat rest." Zoro pointed out as he watched Luffy from across the room slowly bubble with more excitement at the fact the new guy could change into more than one cat.

"Hey! don't man handle me dude, you coulda' just said." Alex's voice came out of the cats mouth and suddenly everyone was laughing, even Sanji who was currently in a bad mood. Luffy had keeled over onto the floor and Zoro was just laughing in general at how the small cat still had a mans deep voice.

"Thats so awesome Alex! Can you change into any cat you want to!" Luffy exclaimed as he kneeled down near Zoros' armchair in awe at his new friends devil fruit power.

"Yea, any cat you could ever think of, even extinct ones." Alex spoke again which still gained a few chuckles around the room especially off Franky who found the whole dynamics of the situation hilarious.

"Is it not weird having a tail as a cat?" Zoro spoke and reached out to grab the flicking and twisting tail of the ginger tabby on his lap.

"No not really, i've always had a tail." Alex joked, Franky and Zoro chuckled at this.

"Funny" Sanji remarked looking un-amused.

"Haha i'm kidding, but no its not it's kind of just like an extension of my body if im honest."

The afternoon soon turned into evening and the evening soon turned into night and soon everyone started to leave, but at the end of the night Zoro was still sat in his armchair stroking the ginger tabby on his lap, this had started hours ago but not a word had been said between the two whilst it was happening. All the cat did was purr, which was normal for a cat so yea Zoro slowly came back to his thoughts and realised that the cat wasn't just a cat, it was also a man. "Err Alex, when are you going home? Its almost eleven now."

"hmm? oh, i'm not im stopping on the couch tonight." The cat seemed to wake up from its slumber and hop down off Zoros lap leaving him feeling rather empty. "Sorry about that, so when are you going home, i know Robin and Franky have went to bed already." And Suddenly Alex the man was back again and removing his shirt in front of Zoro and flopping down of the sofa to the left of him.

"I'm not going home either, but i normally use the spare room at Robins, i used to live with them a while back, err you can bunk with me if you like its a king size bed, plenty of room." Zoro offered glancing in Alexs' direction as he headed towards the stairs.

"you sure man? I don't sleep as a cat that often ill probably take up a lot of room."

"Yea, it's fine." _What the hell have i just done. i've invited an attractive guy into my bedroom, to sleep in my bed. What am i thinking? ah well, if something happens it happens im not complaining. Haven't actually had any action in a long while. _Zoro wasn't normally one to freak out over this type of thing, sex was sex to him and if he was honest with himself it wasn't even guaranteed that anything would happen. Actually was Alex even slightly gay, erm, well if he was staraight then fair enough but he did kinda just agree to share a bed with another guy... Zoro could never get the hang of this reading peoples sexual preferences thing. for god sake.


End file.
